


The Streets of New York

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We’re just going to walk.  See the sights.  Enjoy each other’s company.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	The Streets of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (random image)

[](https://imgur.com/AUoONkg)

“I’m growing the goatee back starting tomorrow,” grumbled Tony.

His glare must not have been as effective from behind his sunglasses, because Steve just smiled and reached over to take his hand. “What, it’s too much of a sacrifice for spending the day with your best fella?”

“You know what your old-timey slang does to me,” Tony said, failing to hold onto the glare entirely. “And you are absolutely keeping the beard.”

Steve ran his other hand over his whiskered cheek. “But it itches.”

“ _At least_ a few days, I want to find out what that feels like on my—”

“Tony, we’re in public!”

“But isn’t that the point of these subtle disguises?” Tony asked.

“They’re so we can walk around New York without being recognized,” said Steve, “not so you can be lewd in public.”

“Spoilsport,” said Tony, but he didn’t really mean it. “So, where are we going?”

Steve smiled. “Nowhere. We’re just going to walk. See the sights. Enjoy each other’s company.”

“I do like that last one. But why should we wander aimlessly through the crowded, dirty streets of the Big Apple.”

“Because it hasn’t changed,” said Steve, pulling Tony a little closer with their still-joined hands. “It _looks_ different, people are dressed different, and they’re looking at their phones, but if you can ignore all that, it’s exactly the same. People on their way to work. People shopping. Immigrants speaking every language, street vendors and kids up to no good and couples holding hands.”

Tony brought their hands up to press a kiss to Steve’s knuckles, trying to see the city he’d lived in all his life through the other man’s eyes. “Couldn’t have held your hand like this back in your day,” he said.

“No,” Steve agreed, “Some things about the future are better,” and kissed him, right in the middle of a New York street.

THE END


End file.
